chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Carter Gray
Carter Brook Gray is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He was believed to be the son of Pippy and Gabriel Gray. Carter had the abilities of Aquagenism, Social Manipulation and Path Manipulation. It was later revealed he was just a clone of Braedon Gray. Appearance Carter had dark brown hair from the day he was born. His eyes were a pale blue shade, and his skin tone was quite naturally tanned, even as a young child. As an adult, Carter would have kept his hair quite long, and let it wave, occasionally keeping it out of his eyes with some gel, but often he would not bother. While he would never actually grow a beard, he would often go days without shaving, resulting in stubble a lot of the time. As an adult, he would have found that he preferred quite a formal way of dressing, almost always wearing a suit, no matter the occasion, and he would have often been seen wearing a fedora, as well. While he would not have been very tall, Carter would have stood at 5ft 10, and would be muscular despite his slim figure. He was identical to his brothers Braedon and James Gray. Abilities Carter's first ability was that of Aquagenism. This is the ability to create water and manipulate the molecules of water. It is an advanced form of the ability hydrokinesis. Carter could create water and could manipulate the molecules of water in order to create spheres or columns of water to trap his victims and send out blasts. The manipulation is more precise and advanced than with hydrokinesis, however the ability did not allow Carter to mimic the form of water, and didn't have the reflexive defensive use. His second ability was that of Social Manipulation, which is the power to manipulate soceity and the way people interact. With this ability Carter could manipulate society and people's interactions with exceptional talent. He could cause enmity or amicability between any individuals, no matter how they felt before he used the power and could cause attraction or repulsion between himself as well as others. He could make others become friends, enemies or attracted to each other. He was able to use this ability on himself, as well, to make others like him more than naturally. His third and final ability was Path Manipulation, which allowed him to see a person's path in life and change the path that they have taken by directing them to a new one. Upon physical contact he could see what a person has done and what they will do in the future. He could also manipulate the path that they will take. Carter could change which direction they will go in life and effectively change their future. The most difficult aspect of the ability that he could do was changing a person's past. He was technically able to do so with enough concentration by seeing the path they have taken and changing that to what he wanted; however it would have been exceptionally difficult and he never succeeded in doing this. If Carter did this, the person would be flooded with memories of a life they never lived. Family & Relationships *Mother - Pippy Gray *Father - Gabriel Gray *Grandfathers - Daniel Linderman, Samson Gray *Grandmother - Angela Petrelli *Uncles - Peter Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli, Jack Calwin, Neo Petrelli, Benjamin Linderman *Aunts - Lowri Petrelli, Tracy Calwin, Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli *Brothers - Luke Accera-Gray, Noah Gray, Zachary Gray, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray *Half-brothers - Austin Houston, Shelton Bishop, Layton Bishop *Sisters - Hannah Deveaux, Abbie Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Zoe Gray *Brother in law - Claude Bennet, Josh Deveaux *Nephew - Jake Deveaux *Cousins - Nathan Petrelli Snr, Dani Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli Jnr, Amber Petrelli, Hayley Petrelli, Darrien Petrelli, Tessa Petrelli, Lucia Petrelli, Claire Bennet, Gretchen Berg, Simon Petrelli, Monty Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Kayleigh Calwin, Nicole Calwin *Second cousins - Vallerie Brun, Alec Petrelli, Ella Meers Personality Carter would have been quite a shy person, preferring to keep to himself instead of interacting with others. He would have been very quiet, and kept most people at a distance. He would have had strong beliefs and a short temper. Etymology The name Carter is English, and has the meaning of "Transporter of materials". This meaning has absolutely no reference to Carter whatsoever, but it is a name he shares with Carter Bishop, his future half-nephew. His middle name, Brook, is also English, and means "A brook; stream", with little meaning to him, except that his ability of Aquagenism, which allows him to control water. His surname of Gray has the meaning of "Son of Grace" as well as the colour. Brief History Carter was the first born quadruplet son of Pippy and Gabriel Gray and he was only a few weeks old when he apparently disappeared. It was revealed that he was a clone of Braedon, and that Braedon had deleted him. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters